The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a power adapter for an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs such as, for example, portable IHSs, desktop IHSs, and/or a variety of other IHSs known in the art, use power adapters in order to convert alternating current (AC) power to direct current (DC) power for use in powering the IHS. In some of these power adapters, the DC ground contact can become elevated in voltage from the earth and this can cause some customers to feel a tingle sensation when touching the notebook. Although this tingle sensation poses no safety hazard, it raises significant customer satisfaction issues.
Conventionally, this problem is addressed by adding a 3-wire AC connection that includes an earth ground to the adapter. However, such connections must be approved by regulatory agencies, and due to safety concerns tend to result in a relatively large power adapters. Because it is sometimes desirable for the power adapters to be as small as possible, these 3-wire connections are often not included on the power adapters used with small form factor systems, resulting in the customer satisfaction issues discussed above.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved power adapter absent the disadvantages discussed above.